Fotografia
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Xanxus não podia negar que, mais do qualquer coisa, aquelas fotografias eram a prova mais palpável de toda a lealdade do espadachim. XS.Yaoi.Lemon.


N/A: Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi e lemon. Se não gosta, não leia!

* * *

><p><strong>Fotografia<strong>

_You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<br>_(Undiclosed Desires, Muse)_  
><em>

Xanxus andava a passos largos pelo jardim do quartel general da Varia. O dia claro e sem nenhuma brisa estava sendo um dos mais quentes desde que o verão havia começado.

O moreno rumou impaciente para dentro da propriedade, aquele calor o irritava. E a perspectiva de ouvir a voz estridente de Squalo por mais do que alguns minutos aumentava ainda mais o seu já conhecido mau humor. Mas não havia como escapar desse relatório, ser chefe da Varia também incluía certas obrigações que nem mesmo seu gênio difícil era capaz de fazê-lo evitar.

O caminho até seu escritório seria feito sem nenhuma interrupção se um falatório em uma das salas do castelo não tivesse chamado a sua atenção.

Xanxus pôde distinguir a voz de alguns de seus guardiões, e teria ignorado a conversa deles se a voz de Lussuria não tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos dizendo aquelas palavras, no mínimo, perturbadoras.

- O Squ-chan está tão KAWAII!

Xanxus parou de andar. Algo estava totalmente errado ali. Mesmo se tratando de Lussuria, a idéia das palavras Squalo e kawaii sendo usadas na mesma frase era simplesmente inconcebível.

O moreno se aproximou mais da entrada do local e vislumbrou melhor a cena. Lussuria, Belphegor e Fran estavam sentados em um dos sofás do enorme aposento, que ficava de costas para a entrada, as cabeças juntas, olhando com interesse para alguma coisa. Levi sentava sozinho em uma poltrona ao lado e olhava para algo que parecia ser uma fotografia, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

- Ushishishi, eu não me lembrava mais disso...

O primeiro a notar que o chefe da Varia estava ali foi Fran, que se virou discretamente, o mais discretamente que aquele chapéu ridículo permitia, sorrindo aquele sorriso insolente, que parecia ser o único capaz de esboçar naquele rosto geralmente sem expressão.

A sua presença não foi recebida tão tranquilamente pelos outros quando entrou na sala, suas pesadas botas fazendo barulho contra o piso de madeira. As risadas de Bel pararam quase que instantaneamente quando o moreno parou perto deles. Levi gaguejou um "B-Bossu!". Lussuria, que estava ciente do quão insatisfeito ele estava nos últimos dias, tentou guardar a foto que tinha em mãos, mas Xanxus foi mais rápido, um esforço inútil visto que havia várias outras espalhadas pela mesinha de centro.

A foto que Xanxus tirou das mãos de Lussuria era antiga, mas estava bem conservada. Nela Squalo estava bem mais jovem, no que parecia ser o jardim da propriedade. Não dava para ver direito. O espadachim trajava o antigo uniforma da Varia e não haveria nada de diferente naquela cena não fosse pelos cabelos do guardião da chuva, que na ocasião batia na altura dos ombros.

O moreno mirou a foto por alguns instantes, silenciosamente. Xanxus só havia visto Squalo com o cabelo curto quando se conheceram, depois de ser descongelado o cabelo do espadachim já estava absurdamente grande. Nunca havia visto o guardião durante esse "processo". De fato isso nunca lhe despertara nenhum tipo de interesse, porém, agora que tinha aquela foto em mãos, era como se tivesse uma prova irrefutável de que aquela promessa sem sentido um dia realmente havia sido feita e que ele estaria ligada a ela provavelmente até o fim de seus dias. E essa lembrança, antes de o irritar, o incomodava.

Havia inúmeras fotos espalhadas pela mesa, em algumas Squalo prendia os fios prateados em um rabo de cavalo. Todas em diferentes épocas, através dos 8 anos em que ofilho adotivo de Timoteo permanecera congelado. E todas obviamente tiradas sem a permissão do orgulhoso espadachim.

Aquele hobby estúpido servia bem a um pervertido como Lussuria.

- Nee, Boss, é difícil acreditar que o Squalo-taichou já se pareceu com uma pessoa normal. – Fran disse, mostrando a Xanxus uma foto em que o guardião estava com o cabelo realmente curto. Mas o moreno não prestou atenção, pois o que notou primeiro foi o sorriso radiante do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Aquele sorriso só aparecia no rosto de Squalo quando ele desafiava alguém ou era desafiado. E não surpreendentemente era o seu sorriso mais bonito. Síntese de todo a sua paixão pela espada, por sangue e pelas batalhas.

Xanxus jogou a foto que segurava na direção de Lussuria e saiu do local sem dizer uma palavra.

Aquilo não tinha nada de kawaii, aliás, Squalo nunca chegaria nem perto de algum dia pretender ser bonitinho. Chegava a ser nojento pensar em algo desse tipo. Xanxus já havia visto várias expressões no rosto do guardião da chuva, e as que o espadachim geralmente reservava para ele eram as que mais gostava. Orgulho ferido, humilhação e dor. Mesmo quando faziam sexo só havia o calor, os olhos desejosos e os gemidos roucos, nunca nada que chegasse perto de se bonitinho. Para falar a verdade, nem com as mulheres que Xanxus já havia dormido. O chefe da Varia não sabia o que podia ter de interessante em alguém assim.

Ainda ouviu Fran dizer que, independente do motivo, só um idiota deixaria o cabelo crescer daquela maneira, quando decidiu ir para seu quarto ao invés de ir para o escritório. Não estava mais com saco de ouvir Squalo.

Aquelas fotos só serviram para lembrar à Xanxus do quanto eles eram jovens naquela época. E de como Squalo havia entrado em sua vida com todo aquele orgulho e aquele espírito inquieto e barulhento. Que ele por mais de uma vez quis por um fim com as próprias mãos. Porém não podia negar que mais do qualquer coisa, aquelas fotografias eram a prova mais palpável de toda a lealdade do espadachim.

E foi nessa lealdade que o moreno pensou quando viu Squalo parado em frente ao seu quarto, segurando vários papéis, furioso.

- Eu sabia que você tentaria fugir! – ele disse alto.

Xanxus o encarou. Normalmente não se daria ao trabalho de responder, mas estava

começando a ficar realmente irritado.

- Cala a boca! Eu não estou com saco pra ouvir a sua ladainha! Vá embora!

Squalo o olhou perplexo.

- VOOOOOOI! LADAINHA? EU VOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE É LADAINHA, SEU CHEFE DE MERDA!

Xanxus ignorou os protestos do espadachim e entrou no quarto, sendo seguido pelo homem de cabelos longos, cujo uma veia saltava em uma das têmporas.

- Você sabe o quanto isso é importante! A Millefiore está conquistando muitos territórios aqui pelas redondezas! Você não pode ignorar isso!

O moreno continuou em silêncio, afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou alguns botões da camisa enquanto se dirigia ao armário para pegar uma muda limpa de roupa. Ainda estava quente e ele precisava esfriar a cabeça.

- Mais que merda! Por que diabos eu ainda perco o meu tempo com você?

Xanxus voltou a encará-lo. O banho ficaria para mais tarde.

O moreno caminhou em direção a porta do quarto e a trancou. Squalo o observou sem entender, mas não falou nada. Xanxus se aproximou do espadachim lentamente. Só havia um jeito de fazer Squalo calar a boca em uma situação como aquela. E não era como se aquelas fotos não o tivessem atingido. E, como sempre acontecia quando se tratava do guardião da chuva, Xanxus sabia exatamente o que fazer. Mesmo que não se lembrasse da última vez em que havia sentido tanta vontade de tocá-lo como agora.

- O que foi? – Squalo disse rispidamente quando Xanxus chegou a uma distância curta demais.

O moreno continuou calado, o que sabia deixar o espadachim ainda mais nervoso.

Quando chegou perto o bastante para deixar Squalo com a guarda baixa, ele estendeu a mão, acariciando o rosto do guardião.

- Não é hora para isso, Xanxus – o homem de cabelos compridos disse, sério, apartando o contato.

Contudo não havia como não notar que o tom do espadachim estava bem mais baixo, e que Xanxus o havia feito estremecer diante de seu toque.

O moreno se aproximou mais, afastando os longos fios prateados do rosto de Squalo.

- Desde quando você me dá ordens? – perguntou, falando bem próximo ao ouvido do guardião da chuva.

Talvez fosse o tempo em que não se aproximavam um do outro mais do que um chefe e um subordinado. Talvez fosse porque Squalo soubesse que uma vez que havia começado, não tinha mais como escapar, ou simplesmente porque ele também quisesse aquilo tanto quanto o chefe da Varia. O fato é que o único sinal de resistência demonstrado foi um "Xanxus, agora não..." nada convincente, murmurado antes de o espadachim deixar os papéis que segurava caírem no chão, quando Xanxus desceu os lábios até seu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo.

Porque Xanxus nunca o beijava na boca de primeira. O moreno sempre provocava o espadachim até que esse não agüentasse mais e o puxasse para um beijo, no começo quase desajeitado, mas que Xanxus logo tratava de aprofundar. Uma das mãos perdidas entre os cabelos do espadachim, enquanto a outra desabotoava sem nenhuma delicadeza o uniforme da Varia.

Squalo estava com os braços envolta de seu pescoço e separou os lábios dos dele para respirar. Os dois homens se encaram por uns instantes. Squalo estava com o rosto um pouco corado, mas em nenhum momento desviou os olhos acinzentados dos seus.

O espadachim retirou a gravata de Xanxus e tentou desabotoar os botões que faltavam da camisa do moreno, porém falhou miseravelmente.

- Você nunca aprende? - Xanxus perguntou em tom de deboche, terminando a tarefa a qual Squalo se propusera a fazer sem nenhum problema.

- Cala a boca. – o espadachim resmungou baixinho, desviando o olhar das cicatrizes visíveis no tórax do moreno, observando-o jogar a própria camisa no chão. Que agora jazia ao lado da parte de cima de seu uniforme.

Xanxus puxou Squalo pelo braço e o jogou em cima da cama. A maneira um pouco violenta como as coisas funcionavam entre eles não pareceu incomodar o espadachim naquela vez também. Nem quando o moreno colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo esguio e levou uma das mãos ao volume aparente na calça do guardião, arrancado o primeiro gemido dos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados.

- Xanxus...

Aquele som sempre soava como música aos seus ouvidos. Era assim que ele gostava do guardião, quando esse chamava o seu o nome e em sua voz só havia súplica. E Xanxus sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo para conseguir isso.

Xanxus estava com uma das mãos dentro da calça de Squalo, os lábios beijando a pele pálida da barriga do espadachim, quando esse falou:

- Se você não parar com isso eu vou...

Xanxus riu com desdém. Retirou a calça escura e a roupa de baixo de Squalo.

A imagem de Squalo nu não era de maneira alguma desagradável. O moreno nunca havia imaginado que um dia acharia um homem bonito, mas sempre que Squalo estava embaixo dele, totalmente vulnerável as suas vontades, era isso o que pensava.

Xanxus afastou as pernas de Squalo e o espadachim fechou os olhos quando o moreno enfiou um dos dedos dentro do guardião. Aquilo parecia estar incomodando, mas Xanxus continuou, sem se preocupar. Quando os gemidos voltaram a ser ouvidos, o moreno retirou os dedos de dentro dele e desafivelou o cinto de sua calça.

O chefe da Varia posicionou-se entre as pernas de seu guardião e levou uma das mãos até a ereção de Squalo, deslizando os dedos lentamente.

- X-Xanxus, pare de me provocar.

- Hum? – Xanxus falou, sorrindo cinicamente. – Você costumava ser mais educado, kasuzame.

Squalo o olhou com raiva. Xanxus aumentou a velocidade. O espadachim fechou os olhos mais uma vez, arqueando as costas.

- P-Por favor... seu desgraça...!

Mas Xanxus não o deixou terminar, segurou com força a cintura de Squalo antes de penetrá-lo. Dessa vez o gemido saiu da boca do moreno, que fechou os olhos.

Squalo puxava o lençol da cama com uma das mãos. A outra apertava com força o antebraço de Xanxus. O espadachim estava com as costas arqueadas, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, gemendo alto.

Xanxus sabia que estava sendo doloroso, mas ele não pararia. Logo Squalo estaria chamando seu nome novamente. Começou a se mover lentamente dentro do espadachim.

- Tão... apertado...

Squalo ofegou, abrindo mais as pernas.

- Xanxus... – o guardião chamou, levando uma das mãos até o rosto do moreno.

O moreno se inclinou um pouco para frente, as mãos ainda segurando a cintura do espadachim. Aumentou um pouco a velocidade e passou a beijar cada pedaço da pela branca que conseguia alcançar, deixando marcas vermelhas pelo peito e tórax do guardião.

Squalo estava perto de chegar ao limite quando o moreno deitou-se em cima dele e o beijou com certa delicadeza. O espadachim cravou as unhas nas costas do chefe, arranhando a pele morena. Xanxus voltou a beijar o pescoço do espadachim. Agarrou os fios prateados, puxando os cabelos de Squalo para trás, antes de o guardião chegar ao clímax chamando o seu nome. Sabia o quanto aquilo excitava Squalo. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do guardião e o abraçou pela cintura, não conseguindo reprimir os próprios gemidos, aumentando o ritmo, chegando ao orgasmo poucos instantes depois.

xxxxxxx

Squalo levantou-se da cama de Xanxus praguejando. Suas costas doíam, seu traseiro doía e aquele seu chefe imbecil dormia profundamente ao seu lado, ignorando o fato de que aquela era a tarde de uma segunda-feira e que eles ainda tinham uma série de compromissos a cumprir.

Seguiu para o banheiro, olhando com raiva para os papéis do relatório que havia trazido mais cedo, caídos no chão. Abriu a ducha e deixou que a água gelada caísse sobre seu corpo. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Xanxus. Tudo bem que o chefe da Varia agia como bem entendesse, sem pensar nos sentimentos dos outros, e que principalmente em relação ao espadachim ele fazia questão de deixar isso claro. Mas Squalo conhecia o chefe bem demais para notar que havia mais do que desejo nas ações e nos olhares do moreno naquele dia.

O guardião da chuva se vestiu e caminhou até a cama onde Xanxus dormia. Ergueu a mão para tocar nos cabelos negros do moreno, mas parou antes de alcançá-los. Atos de gentileza como aquele raramente tinham espaço entre eles, e em qualquer outra situação pareceria sem sentido e falso. Mas às vezes eles aconteciam. E talvez por isso esses atos fossem algo tão singular e significativo.

Squalo suspirou. Deixou o quarto silenciosamente. Normalmente ele gritaria até que Xanxus acordasse e jogasse a primeira coisa que conseguisse alcançar em sua cabeça, mas daquela vez era ele quem não queria encarar o moreno.

owari

* * *

><p>Essa fic ficou bem esquisita... E lemon tbm nunca foi meu forte, mas espero que gostem. Ficou um pouco tenso, mas não consigo pensar nesses dois tendo uma relação normal xDD E eu tenho uma fixação pelos cabelos do Squalo hahaha.<p>

Fic sem beta, então perdoem os erros!

Kissus


End file.
